<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Always Been My Little Sister by sugary_despair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535219">You've Always Been My Little Sister</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair'>sugary_despair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Shopping, Sisters, Trans Character, dia may as well be rubys mum, supportive dia, trans ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:10:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia helps Ruby shop for a dress of her own but Ruby fears that she dosent look like a girl</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurosawa Dia &amp; Kurosawa Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Always Been My Little Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby and Dia walked around the large shopping center, they admired the storefronts showing clothes of many styles, they also walked through the food court multiple times to look at the food and smell the different flavors. They eventually settled for a big department store, they entered being slightly blinded by the bright light much brighter than the rest of the shopping center. They walked around taking the time to look at all the expensive makeup and perfumes as they wandered to the clothes section. Dia grabbed Ruby by the shoulder and led her to the women's section, Ruby looked around to admire all the clothes. </p><p>Ruby walked over to the dress section, the way you could spin around and they would spin with you brought joy to Ruby. Not to mention how many compliments she gets on her and her small and slim figure when she wears them. Dia walked around looking for something that Ruby could wear, maybe something that she too could wear with her. Ruby had already socially and medically started her transition but all her clothes were her big sisters old one’s, they didn't suit her soft pink style and image very well. Dia spotted a beautiful dark red dress lined with thin black mesh-like fabric underneath making it appear to be fluffy. </p><p>Dia showed Ruby the dress highlighting the black ruffles under the dress, Ruby shook her head no.<br/>“But it would look good on you” she pushed it in front of Ruby’s face “it has ruffles”<br/>“I don’t like the color very much” Ruby looked at the dress up and down before going back to the others.<br/>“Could you just try it on” Dia turned the dress around to look at it more wishing that it were big enough for her to wear it.<br/>“Fine” “but let me collect a few more so I can try them on all at once”</p><p>Ruby picked out a few more dresses, each much more different than Dia’s dress.<br/>“Where are the changerooms?” Ruby asked looking up to her sister<br/>“Follow me”<br/>Ruby walked into the changing stall at the end of the long hall pacing back and forth in there as Dia patiently sat outside awaiting the fashion show. She looked at all the dresses and with each one she realized that she didn’t feel worthy enough to be a girl, she felt as if she were to be forever trapped in a man’s body.</p><p>Dia knocked on the door concerned that things were taking so long.<br/>“Is everything ok!?” Dia asked rather concerned <br/>“No,” Ruby said as she held back tears “just don’t know what dress to wear fist” Ruby looked up as she wiped away her salty tears. <br/>Ruby grabbed the dress that Dia choose for her deciding to get it over and done with and to please her sister. She struggled to slide into the dress, it finally slipped through. The dress was tight (on purpose) and it emphasized how not feminine and curvacious her body was, her dysphoria grew worse.</p><p>She opened the door, shyly showing her face, scared to show her body as if Dia would think that she wasn’t worthy of being her little sister. Dia’s eyes lit up as she saw the top of the dress and knowing that it was hers, Ruby finally gained the courage to show her full body.<br/>“You look wonderful,” Dia said excitedly grabbing her sister’s hand and spinning her around<br/>“The fabric is itchy” Ruby complained liting the skirt of the dress-up to avoid it touching her skin “it’s too tight” Ruby pouted as she looked for more problems surrounding it.</p><p>“What’s wrong with the dress?” Dia asked sensing that something was very wrong with it<br/>“I don’t like how I feel in it” she looked at it more pushing the dress up and down to watch the ruffles “I feel awful in it”<br/>Dia couldn’t completely understand what her sister was going through though she understood that it must have upset her greatly. Ruby walked back into the change room to change, she did her best to unzip the current dress she was wearing from the back and slide it down her legs. </p><p>She looked at the other dresses and quite honestly felt tired and insecure about having to see herself in that dress. She knew Dia didn’t mean it and probably just wanted her to look like her big sister but that didn’t make it hurt any less. She picked up a simple pink dress, if you were looking at it from afar it would look like you were wearing a baggy shirt and a long skirt. She put it on and unlocked the door fully coming out to show Dia, something about the dress made her feel much more confident in her body and she couldn’t help but wear a smile with it.</p><p>“I like this one” Ruby said looing up at her sister<br/>“Are you sure” Dia looked at the dress up and down “its rather simple”<br/>Ruby shook her head yes in reply <br/>“You dont want to try anything else on?” “you dont just have to buy one dress”<br/>“but this is the only dress I want” Ruby said very quickly in reply <br/>Something about wearing it made her feel extremely good about herself and confidant in her very own skin in what felt like the first time in forever.</p><p>Dia seemed to cave in yet she felt a little bad for allowing her to buy such a plain dress, Dia had thought that Ruby wanted a frivilouce dress that could be her own not a glorified long shirt. Though there she was standing guard in the girls bathroom as Ruby changed in one of the stalls, Ruby opened the door before running out to give her sister a big warm hug. Dia linked arms with Ruby and the elbow and walked out as sister and sister.<br/>“Thanks a million for today” Ruby blushed looking admiringly at her big sister<br/>“Your welcome” Dia smiled back at her sister</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone wanted to know this is what inspired me to write this fic<br/>https://schoolido.lu/cards/2428/UR-Kurosawa-Dia-Rainy-Day-promo-Cool/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>